


Sei sempre stata tu...

by Sonia_Rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby
Summary: Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il 7 novembre per rivedere di nuovo le mie api.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	Sei sempre stata tu...

Vale si era sempre sentito come una specie di rifugio tranquillo e sicuro per Blake. Il regno del porto era calmo, i colori tenui degli edifici brillavano di un debole bagliore sotto la luce del sole al tramonto. Oltre al caos di quello che è successo poche settimane fa con Roman Torchwick e Zanna Bianca che attaccavano uno dei settori esterni, Vale raramente ha avuto più problemi dei criminali di piccole dimensioni che spuntavano la testa dall'ombra. Anche il fauno qui era trattato molto meglio di qualunque altro Blake avesse mai visto.

"Blake? Blaaaaake?" La ragazza in questione sbatté le palpebre, allentando leggermente i suoi pensieri per tornare a concentrarsi sul presente. Non si era resa conto che stava uscendo di scena per guardare di nuovo in lontananza. Non fino a quando il suo partner si era chinato sul suo sedile per agitarle una mano davanti al viso.

"Cosa?" Belladonna liscia, molto liscia. Distolse lo sguardo dalle profondità del lillà. Sentiva di voler annegare in loro ogni volta che incrociava gli occhi con Yang e guardava verso il resto della sua squadra.

"Ti ho chiesto cosa ne pensi del film!" Ruby, la ragazza vestita di rosso e nero, stava quasi saltellando sul suo sedile. Era sorprendente che non stesse letteralmente rimbalzando con tutte le caramelle che aveva consumato a teatro.

Blake mormorò in segno di riconoscimento, sollevando la tazza di tè che aveva in mano per prendere un lungo sorso del liquido caldo. Potevamo sentire tutti e tre gli sguardi su di lei mentre pensava per alcuni buoni secondi. Il film era stato abbastanza decente. Piacevole, anche se alcune delle parti migliori del libro erano state tagliate dal film. Blake sentì il suo labbro piegarsi all'angolo e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli sguardi in attesa da cui veniva osservata. "Il libro era migliore."

I gemiti e le risate risultanti la fecero crescere dietro lo scudo della sua tazza. La conversazione ricadde in un ronzio pacifico a cui Blake prestò maggiormente attenzione. Soprattutto perché continuava a essere distratta dal sorriso brillante che Yang le mostrava ogni volta che i due capitavano di cogliere l'altra a guardare. Ogni volta che succedeva, faceva salire piccole vampate di calore nelle sue guance. Anche se il fauno trovava sempre più difficile pensare a questo genere di cose. Teneva ancora le orecchie da gatto legate sotto il nastro nero sulla testa, ma qui era felice.

Non solo a Vale, ma frequentando Beacon e addestrandosi per diventare una cacciatrice. Certo, aveva preso la decisione di dare la caccia ai demoni della notte come un modo per espiare i suoi peccati, ma si ritrovò a lasciare che la pace della sua nuova vita si sciogliesse nelle sue ossa - la sua anima stanca e stanca - un po 'di più ogni giorno .

È perché ti ho incontrato, pensò pigramente, appoggiandosi agli avambracci mentre guardava Yang discutere avanti e indietro con la sua sorellina Ruby sul miglior tipo di effetti speciali. Un calore come il sole estivo le aveva fatto dimora nel cuore nell'ultimo anno. Onesto, gentile e solo un po 'precario. Onestamente la faceva sentire come un gattino sul davanzale di una finestra. Oh, non mi lasceresti mai vivere così se sapessi cosa ho appena pensato.

Yang la sorprese a fissarla di nuovo, gli occhi lilla scintillanti di gioia quando strizzò l'occhio a Blake. Chinò automaticamente la testa, nascondendosi dietro i suoi lunghi e ondulati capelli neri per mantenere in qualche modo segreto l'effetto che la bionda aveva su di lei. Questo le fece solo guardare Weiss, che le stava lanciando uno sguardo di traverso e un ghigno fin troppo consapevole.

"Vado a fare una ricarica." Blake quasi saltò giù dal suo posto e fece una pausa per entrare nella caffetteria dove i quattro erano seduti fuori mentre discutevano del film. Si fermò proprio dentro la porta, mettendosi una mano sul viso con un sospiro. Dèi, quella ragazza è troppo per il suo bene ... in cosa ti sei cacciato questa volta, Belladonna? Non ne aveva la più pallida idea, ma era anche chiarissima. Era la parte dell'ammissione che non voleva fare.

Blake si prese il tempo per drenare il resto del tè dalla sua tazza e ordinare una ricarica. Aveva bisogno di alcuni minuti per riportare il battito nel petto per calmarsi a un livello gestibile. Fu mentre aspettava che sentì il suo rotolo ronzare in tasca, facendola sobbalzare un po '. Tirò fuori il dispositivo e lo aprì, esaminando il testo che aveva ricevuto da Weiss.

Da WS: Riportare Ruby alla biblioteca del campus con me presto. Sii una ragazza grande e parla già con Yang. Il tuo struggimento ha smesso di essere carino secoli fa.

Blake gemette internamente, strappando la sua tazza dal bancone e praticamente tornando fuori dalla porta del patio. Di certo, Yang era rimasta sola al loro tavolo. Aveva il mento appoggiato sulla mano, fissando il tramonto quasi svanito con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra carnose. Blake era inconsciamente congelata a metà di quella vista, lasciando che i suoi occhi color ambra guardassero la brezza marina sollevare alcuni riccioli d'oro dalla criniera indisciplinata di Yang e svolgerli in una danza silenziosa. La sua bocca si era seccata e leccarsi le labbra non fece nulla per alleviare l'improvvisa sensazione di carta vetrata lasciata dietro di sé.

Scuotendosi dal suo torpore, fece un solo passo verso il tavolo quando il suo orecchio teso contro la prua la fece gelare di nuovo. Si accigliò, voltandosi verso la direzione da cui proveniva il minuscolo rumore. Lì, un paio di isolati più in là, vide per l'ultima volta alcuni uomini incappucciati che stavano rinchiudendo una donna in un vicolo. I piedi di Blake si stavano muovendo prima che lei avesse il tempo di rendersi conto che stava correndo in quella direzione. La notte aveva completamente ricoperto la città mentre si fermava, con la schiena contro il muro di mattoni appena fuori dal vicolo. Il suo orecchio si contrasse di nuovo, raccogliendo le voci soffocate degli uomini e i passi strascicati. Sbirciò dietro l'angolo, permettendo alla sua visione notturna di mettere a fuoco la scena.

C'erano sette uomini: cinque umani e un paio di fauno lupo. Avevano la donna - la ragazza visto che a malapena sembrava più vecchia di Ruby, solo un paio d'anni più giovane di Blake - inchiodata al muro con una mano che le copriva la bocca. Blake sentì i suoi denti scricchiolare per la forza con cui era serrata la mascella. Stava già entrando nel vicolo quando si allungò per afferrare Gambol Shroud dalla sua schiena.

La sua mano si chiuse intorno all'aria vuota. Smise di camminare quando si ricordò che la sua falce a catena balistica era nell'armeria in riparazione perché il giorno prima si era piegata in una serie di mascelle di Ursa. La bruna era completamente disarmata tranne che per la sua aura. Potrebbe resistere abbastanza facilmente ai coltelli da tasca, ma il paio di pistole - una che vide puntata sotto il mento della ragazza e l'altra ora puntata direttamente contro di lei - avrebbero avuto bisogno solo di pochi colpi per sfondarla.

L'istinto le diceva di scappare. Per allontanarsi il più possibile da qui e lasciare la ragazza al proprio destino. Comunque era umana. Nessun umano aveva mai aiutato Blake quando ne aveva bisogno per crescere. No, ricordò a se stessa, è sbagliato. E non corro più.

Abbassò lentamente il braccio sul fianco, fissando gli uomini verso il basso. "Se vuoi uscire vivo da qui, lasciala andare." La calma della voce di Blake si sorprese: contrastava con la paura che le faceva tremare leggermente le gambe.

“Va bene, allora. Lo faremo, ”disse il maschio che teneva la ragazza sotto tiro, con un sorriso malato sul volto mentre veniva lasciata andare e scappata via. "Sembri comunque molto più gustoso."

Blake non ebbe il tempo di fare più di un passo indietro completo fuori dal vicolo. I due lupi fauno erano veloci. Più veloce di quanto avesse visto muoversi dei delinquenti da molto tempo. Sibilò sottovoce quando la afferrarono per il polso e la spalla, trascinandola più a fondo nell'oscurità e lontano dai lampioni. Si dimenò, girandosi nella loro presa e riuscì a sferrare un calcio scricchiolante sul viso di qualcuno. Maledizioni mormorate e un pizzico di sangue riempirono l'aria per un momento, ma Blake non ebbe alcun conforto nella sua piccola vittoria. Combatté per alcuni secondi in più quando un dolore acuto le attraversò la vista; il calcio della pistola è stato frustato nella tempia abbastanza da farla barcollare in circostanze normali. Ora diede agli uomini il tempo di sbatterla contro il muro e bloccarla saldamente.

Dopodiché smise di lottare, concentrandosi sul mantenere la sua aura tra la sua carne e quella lama. La fredda conoscenza affondò come una roccia nelle sue viscere. Quelle mani che la afferravano rudemente si stavano muovendo. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che i suoi arti si allentassero nella speranza che se avesse smesso di combatterli completamente, non sarebbe stato così doloroso.

"Allontanati da lei!"

Quella voce fin troppo familiare gridò non lontano, e l'oscurità dietro gli occhi chiusi di Blake fu sostituita da un bianco accecante. Il caos esplose nel vicolo mentre l'inferno dorato della rabbia pioveva su di esso. Le mani che tenevano giù Blake erano improvvisamente scomparse, e quando alzò lo sguardo dal punto in cui era sprofondata sul pavimento, vide il sole colpire uno degli uomini in faccia. Un colpo così forte che molti dei suoi denti caddero a terra quando cadde sul cemento.

No, non era il sole, a maggior ragione il sole personificato sotto forma di Yang. I suoi riccioli biondi brillavano quasi di un bianco incandescente per la sua rabbia mentre dava a tutti gli uomini che avevano nel vicolo un motivo per correre. Se fossero ancora abbastanza coscienti da correre dopo che lei aveva finito con loro. L'abbaiare dei guanti da caccia di Yang coprì le loro urla rabbiose e gli schiocchi delle pistole ritenuti inutili contro il drago infuriato.

"Yang, fermati." Blake riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi, tremando le ginocchia facendola appoggiare al muro. La sua voce era stata appena al di sopra di un sussurro, ma il suo partner si bloccò comunque a metà oscillazione. Non lasciò andare l'uomo che aveva per il colletto della sua felpa con cappuccio o strappò via il bagliore cremisi fuso dai suoi occhi anneriti che aveva ricevuto dal suo primo pugno. Non all'inizio; sembrava come se stesse discutendo di metterlo fuori combattimento per prima. Yang fece un respiro profondo e lo lasciò cadere in una pozzanghera con un ringhio di avvertimento. Il fauno dubitava che fosse solo l'acqua a macchiare i suoi vestiti mentre scappava.

Blake trattenne il respiro, il cuore che le stringeva forte nel petto mentre il fuoco selvaggio si voltava verso di lei. Rimase il più immobile possibile mentre Yang si fermava di fronte a lei, bruciando iridi che si sollevavano lentamente sulla sua forma arruffata. Blake distolse lo sguardo, un misto di senso di colpa e imbarazzo che rendeva impossibile incontrare gli occhi del suo partner. Poi due braccia forti furono avvolte intorno a lei in uno stretto abbraccio. Trovò il suo corpo più piccolo piegato facilmente all'interno delle spalle più larghe di Yang. Lo sfolgorio della rabbia a cui aveva appena assistito sballottare uomini adulti come bambole di pezza si era raffreddato fino a trasformarsi in un calore dolce e rilassante che aveva fatto filtrare la tensione nel suo corpo. Emise un lungo sospiro, affondando il naso nelle ciocche ribollenti mentre una mano le correva su e giù per la schiena.

"Stai bene?" Un dolce rombo: un tuono lontano nella pioggia estiva un balsamo per i suoi nervi.

"Si lo sono." Lei rispose con un sussurro, appoggiandosi più pesantemente alla struttura resistente di Yang come un'ancora di salvezza che la bionda non aveva idea che sarebbe diventata per Blake. "Grazie. Io ... ”si interruppe quando la sua voce si spezzò, facendola deglutire a fatica.

"Shhh ..." le dita passarono con attenzione attraverso le sue trecce scure, appoggiandosi sulla parte posteriore del suo collo, leggere come piume, ma portando il peso di qualcosa di molto più grande. "Andiamo a casa. Stai tremando. Scommetto che una doccia calda sarebbe davvero bello in questo momento, sì? " Yang si tirò indietro quel tanto che bastava per incontrare gli occhi di Blake, il suo lillà ancora una volta. Un piccolo sorriso mentre si asciugava una lacrima con il pollice. Blake non si era nemmeno accorto che stava piangendo.

Annuì in silenzio, allungandosi per intrecciare le sue dita con quelle di Yang, senza prestare attenzione ai piccoli schizzi di sangue che le coprivano nocche e bracciali. Normalmente uno spettacolo del genere avrebbe peggiorato il senso di colpa che provava. Guardò la coppia di uomini che erano stati lasciati nel vicolo. Erano appena stati eliminati e si sarebbero ripresi. Nessuno era stato ucciso o ferito gravemente. Emise un respiro che non si era accorta di trattenere mentre Yang li guidava fuori dal vicolo e lungo la lunga passeggiata fino agli skyport per riportarli a Beacon. Non aveva bisogno di sentirsi in colpa per questo. Se non fossi intervenuto, quella ragazza potrebbe essere morta in questo momento. E se Yang non si fosse presentato ...

Un brivido la percorse e sentì Yang lasciarle andare la mano. Prima che potesse pensare di rannicchiarsi su se stessa, la giacca di pelle marrone di Yang fu drappeggiata sulle sue spalle. La tazza di tè che aveva abbandonato prima le fu messa tra le mani. Faceva ancora caldo e quando alzò lo sguardo su Yang la bionda stava sorridendo un po 'imbarazzata. La sua aura gialla svanì dalle sue mani. Blake non poté fare a meno di quel sorriso che le venne incontro allora, e questa volta il lungo sorso di tè che prese non fu per nasconderlo.

Non parlarono molto durante il viaggio verso Skyport o durante il viaggio in dirigibile fino a Beacon. Yang sembrava contento di tenere il braccio avvolto attorno alle spalle di Blake e tenerla stretta per quasi tutto il viaggio. In effetti, l'unica volta che uno dei due parlò di nuovo fu dopo che erano rientrati nella stanza del dormitorio, Yang in piedi con la porta aperta mentre Blake andava a scrollarsi di dosso la giacca presa in prestito.

“Vado a prenderti qualcosa da mangiare mentre ti rilassi sotto la doccia. Prenditi il tuo tempo." Nessuna delle due ragazze si mosse, ma Yang abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano che Blake teneva di nuovo. Anche senza alzare lo sguardo, Blake poteva vedere un accenno di confusione sul viso di Yang per la sua riluttanza a lasciarsi andare. "Oppure possiamo scendere a mangiare più tardi ..." diede un calcio alla porta chiusa con il piede quando Blake le diede uno strattone leggero. "Blake?"

"Restare?" Alla fine guardò Yang, e non era sicura che il suo viso facesse eco al desiderio e alla speranza che si erano stabiliti nel suo cuore. Forse è stata la sfumatura persistente della paura che ha fatto uscire la sua voce più piccola di quanto avesse voluto. Forse era una combinazione di entrambi, o qualcos'altro completamente, ma Yang annuì dolcemente. La picchiatrice si lasciò condurre in bagno, per lasciare che Blake chiudesse la distanza tra loro e attirasse Yang in un bacio esitante. Yang non oppose resistenza mentre Blake si tolse ciecamente i suoi braccialetti gialli e li mise sul lavandino. Né ha fatto alcuna mossa per fermare la rimozione dei suoi guanti senza dita. Si staccò dal ricambiare il lento abbraccio quando le mani di Blake trovarono la pelle nuda della sua vita.

"Sei sicuro?" Yang sembrava spaventato. Non forte come il terrore, ma una subaffitto insicurezza attraverso la maschera di fiducia che era la persona esteriore di Yang. Il modo in cui teneva Blake, morbido ma sicuro, gentile ma radicato, e la teneva in uno sguardo indagatore. Blake sapeva che Yang non voleva mai metterla a disagio o spingere per qualcosa che non voleva.

"Sì, per favore," portò Yang per un altro bacio lento ma ardente, riversando quanto più possibile di ciò che sentiva. Con le loro fronti appoggiate l'una all'altra mentre riprendevano fiato, Blake lasciò che le parole le cadessero fuori, non volendo più tenerle dentro. “Yang, mi hai sempre fatto sentire al sicuro, e desiderato, e come se appartenessi. Anche quando ho spinto via tutti, tu eri lì e mi aspettavi per aiutarmi a rimettere la testa dritta. Questo, tu- io, "trattenne un respiro, incontrando il lilla con l'ambra incrollabile," Ti amo Yang. Ne ho una per un po '. "

Per una volta Yang rimase completamente senza parole, la mascella aperta mentre cercava sul viso di Blake qualsiasi segno di inganno. Non trovandone nessuno, si lanciò in avanti, quasi cadendo in Blake con un bacio ardente che lasciò rapidamente il fauno senza fiato. Si avvolsero l'uno nell'altro, le emozioni dal retro del vicolo avevano ancora i guerrieri addestrati al limite. Le loro mani armeggiavano con i vestiti caduti con noncuranza sul pavimento. Blake poteva sentire l'urgenza riversarsi su Yang. Il debole tremolio delle sue mani mentre passavano sulle spalle con un tocco sottile, lasciando cadere il giubbotto sul pavimento e scendendo lungo la schiena di Blake per tirare il fondo della sua canotta.

Blake inclinò la testa all'indietro mentre baci caldi a bocca aperta venivano tracciati lungo il lato della sua gola. Il minimo accenno di denti che le raschiavano la vena quel tanto che bastava per farla rabbrividire. Le sue dita affondarono nelle ciocche dorate, facendo oscillare il suo corpo verso il tocco di Yang che scorreva lungo i suoi fianchi per riposare sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloncini. Sentì Yang che si allontanava appena, un piccolo gemito che usciva dalle labbra di Blake.

“Potrei averti perso oggi. Se non lo avessi fatto, se lo avessero fatto, gli dei Blake… ”Yang riempì la sua mancanza di parole con le labbra premute contro di lei, la lingua che le filtrava dal labbro inferiore per il permesso che Blake le concedeva volentieri. Da qualche parte lungo la strada Blake riuscì a slacciare la cintura di Yang, la mezza gonna di pelle che cadeva. Ha agganciato i pollici nei pantaloncini compressivi da ragazzo nero sotto di esso per tirare Yang più vicino mentre li tirava giù. Fece scorrere il cuscinetto ruvido della lingua del suo gatto in brevi giri lungo la gola di Yang mentre spingeva via i vestiti, fermandosi appena sopra la parte superiore del tubo avvolto attorno all'ampio petto di Yang. Fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo la valle degli addominali di Yang fino al fondo del panno, mordendosi il labbro.

Sarebbe una bugia dire che Blake non si era mai sorpresa a fissare il corpo di Yang nell'ultimo anno in cui avevano vissuto insieme. Non aveva mai pensato che qualcuno sarebbe stato bello tanto fuori quanto dentro, ma Yang ne era la prova vivente. Anche lo sguardo timido che stava facendo ora mentre Blake l'aiutava a togliersi il top la rendeva ancora più sbalorditiva per il fauno. Anche se non sono sorpreso che non indossi un reggiseno.

Non ebbe molte possibilità di ammirare il panorama prima che Yang la baciasse di nuovo. Mani larghe che abilmente aprono facilmente la lingerie nera di Blake. Fu il suo turno di arrossire quando Yang si inginocchiò davanti a lei, posandole baci sfrenati lungo lo stomaco e i fianchi mentre si toglieva pantaloncini e leggings di Blake. Esitò con le unghie agganciate sotto il bordo delle mutandine, piantando un tenero bacio sulla coscia di Blake prima di alzare lo sguardo interrogativamente.

Ogni ultima traccia di riserve che Blake avrebbe potuto avere riguardo a questo svanì per la pura cura, adorazione e amore che vide sul viso di Yang in quel momento. Non si fidava di se stessa per parlare, quindi annuì e guardò il pizzo cadere, lasciandola quasi completamente nuda davanti al suo partner. Poi Yang era in piedi e Blake veniva sollevata tra le sue braccia: una mano le prendeva la schiena e l'altra sulla parte bassa della schiena mentre Yang la portava sotto la doccia.

Fu solo quando i suoi piedi toccarono il pavimento della vasca Yang allungò una mano e tirò delicatamente il nastro, lasciando cadere il panno sul pavimento fuori dalla doccia. Blake allungò una mano dietro di sé per aprire l'acqua calda, sospirando per il calore che le scorreva sulla pelle e per l'accurato massaggio che veniva massaggiato alla base delle sue orecchie pelose. Rimasero così per qualche minuto; immersi nel calore e nella presenza reciproca mentre le loro mani esploravano la pelle morbida e la carne elastica.

Quando la bocca di Yang trovò presa sul punto del polso sotto l'orecchio umano di Blake, emise un gemito gutturale, affondando leggermente le unghie nella spalla di Yang. Con le mani di Yang sui suoi fianchi, il ginocchio storto tra le sue gambe, Blake sentì il calore dell'eccitazione che da tempo si era accumulata nel suo ventre salire a nuove altezze. "Yang," sospirò, permettendo alla bionda di tirare i fianchi in un facile dondolio sulla sua coscia che le mandò piacevoli brividi lungo la schiena. "Dio, Yang, toccami."

"Va bene piccola", un altro bacio, "qualunque cosa ti serva." Sentì il suo peso spostarsi, sollevando le braccia per avvolgere più saldamente le spalle di Yang mentre la sua gamba veniva sollevata per agganciarsi al fianco di Yang. Anche se era in equilibrio sulla pianta del piede, sapeva che non sarebbe caduta, nonostante fosse inclinata all'indietro. Yang aveva il braccio avvolto intorno alla parte inferiore della schiena; tenendola al sicuro. No, si era già innamorata della bionda molto tempo fa, ed eccola intrappolata nello stesso abbraccio amorevole che era arrivata a desiderare.

I denti e la lingua le sfioravano la pelle arrossata del petto, tirando fuori sussulti e brividi mentre veniva rivendicato uno dei suoi picchi induriti. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente, il sangue le scorreva nelle orecchie e lei diede un piccolo movimento dei fianchi contro Yang. Poi sentì il braccio di Yang serpeggiare tra di loro, le punte delle dita che tracciavano il suo ingresso in passaggi leggeri. Blake alzò di nuovo i fianchi in un silenzioso incoraggiamento. Un dito scivolò oltre le sue labbra e si addentrò ulteriormente nelle sue pieghe, spingendo ad arricciarsi nel calore trovato lì.

"Dannazione piccola, sei così bagnata." Yang mormorò contro il suo sterno mentre cambiava i lati del petto, facendo pulsare il dito dentro e fuori con movimenti superficiali languidamente finché Blake non smise di stringersi così ferocemente intorno ad esso.

Blake sapeva che stava arrossendo a quel commento, ma non aveva importanza. Yang si sentiva bene dentro di lei anche se veniva ancora presa in giro. "Mmm, è colpa tua." Sbuffò, con la pelle d'oca che copriva il punto in cui la risata ariosa di Yang si diffuse sulla sua pelle bagnata. Blake quasi imprecò contro la bionda quando tirò fuori il dito, ma ciò fu interrotto in un breve sibilo di disagio quando Yang spinse due dita molto più dentro di lei rispetto alla prima. Entrambi sentirono la netta rottura tra le mura di Blake e Yang si fermò.

"Cazzo, Blake sei ..." Blake non le lasciò finire quello, tagliandola con i denti che le stringevano leggermente il labbro inferiore e digrignava la mano di Yang. Ci volle un momento ma Yang comprese il suggerimento e iniziò a pompare le dita, testando delicatamente l'acqua. In pochi brevi tratti, ogni traccia di dolore era scomparsa, sostituita da increspature di piacere che avevano fatto oscillare Blake per inseguirle come meglio poteva.

Fu quando le dita di Yang si mossero verso l'alto mentre erano sepolte in profondità, Blake sussultò, l'improvviso bagliore fu una sorpresa ma molto più che gradita. Di nuovo, Yang, lì. Toccami lì per favore. Per favore! Pregò internamente, la bocca troppo occupata a combattere con quella di Yang per pronunciare i gemiti ad alta voce. Sarebbe bastato uno strattone insistente sui suoi capelli. Un'altra ondata di quel piacere aveva fatto sobbalzare Blake; stringendo la sua presa ad ogni bisognosa convulsione che pulsava dentro di lei. Brevi gemiti mescolati al suo respiro balbettante, seppellirono il viso nel collo di Yang. Non ci volle molto perché Yang la guidasse sempre più vicino al bordo, baci piumati che danzavano sulla sua spalla con mormorati incoraggiamenti.

Il calore che scorreva su Blake la faceva sentire come se stesse annegando nell'estasi. Qualsiasi altra nozione del mondo che svanisce che non ruotava intorno a lei e Yang. Sentiva le sue gambe tremare mentre si aggrappava per quello che sentiva era per sempre, cavalcando disperatamente le onde consumandola, non volendo che finisse ancora. È stato quando Yang ha premuto il polpastrello del pollice sul clitoride di Blake con una pressione decisa che ha perso la lotta. Tutto si irrigidì, tremando e tremando di gioia finché la visione di Blake non esplose di stelle di pura beatitudine.

Non si rendeva conto di quanto tempo erano rimasti lì, Yang aiutandola a superare il suo orgasmo, o quando i suoi denti avevano trovato presa alla base della gola di Yang. Era consapevole solo del dolore sordo lasciato alle spalle quando Yang si era allontanata da Blake, o del freddo che l'aveva fatta arricciare ulteriormente in Yang quando l'acqua si era chiusa. Si sentì sollevata quando un asciugamano fu avvolto attorno al suo corpo, cullato teneramente contro il petto di Yang come un tesoro prezioso che il drago potesse rivendicare come suo.

Sbatté le palpebre e aprì gli occhi, concentrandosi sul viso leggermente arrossato di Yang mentre veniva adagiata sul letto inferiore dei loro letti. Prese rapidamente il polso di Yang e la tirò giù nella sua cuccetta con Blake. I due intrecciarono le loro membra come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Blake appoggiò la testa sul petto di Yang per rilassarsi e finire di scendere dalla sua altezza. Il suo orecchio peloso sbatté contro la guancia di Yang al tubare morbido, le unghie opache che si alzavano per graffiarle automaticamente la parte posteriore.

"Cosa hai detto?" Sollevò la testa abbastanza da incontrare lo sguardo di Yang. La sua partner sbuffò leggermente, distogliendo lo sguardo prima di ripetersi. 

"Ho detto 'ti amo anche io'". Yang non si strinse nelle spalle sotto Blake prima di continuare. “Mi sono reso conto di non averti mai risposto prima, quindi mi stavo assicurando che lo sapessi. Ti amo t-, ”sorprese Blake che si avventava su di lei, una risata soffocata nel mezzo del loro bacio. Quella risata fu messa a tacere da un sorso, quando Blake si spostò per sedersi a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Yang, il suo asciugamano che le si accumulava liberamente intorno al grembo.

Blake sorrise, infilando le sue dita in quelle di Yang e posandole un bacio sul dorso della mano. "Bene," fece le fusa, leccando la ruvida lingua sulla morbida carne del polso di Yang. Strinse lentamente le labbra verso l'alto, mordicchiando e assaporando un sentiero fino alla mascella di Yang per succhiarlo leggermente.

"Non che mi lamenti, ma uh, cosa stai facendo?"

"Mmm," mormorò Blake, mettendosi a sedere quel tanto che basta per sorridere a Yang. Dannazione, è così carina quando è timida. "Non è ovvio?" Fece finta di far scorrere la lingua sulle punte delle zanne. "Vado a mangiare la mia cena."

"Oh ..." Blake baciò l'incavo della gola di Yang, scendendo lentamente verso il petto già ansante. Blake fece scorrere la mano lungo il fianco di Yang, lasciando le più deboli linee rosa con le unghie. "Oh, cazzo, Blake."

Il fauno sorrise di nuovo, sapendo che le uniche lamentele che avrebbe sentito presto sarebbero state dai loro vicini.


End file.
